


Butterfly hair clips

by bokutos_official_simp



Series: robin’s hq drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, fuck masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_official_simp/pseuds/bokutos_official_simp
Summary: A stupid draft I have of Osasuna because Suna can paint his nails dammit
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: robin’s hq drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Butterfly hair clips

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I found this in my docs and I’m never finishing it. That being said, I still want to post the draft because the concept is cute

—

Osamu first notices Suna’s preference of feminine things when he’s staring at the middle blocker—as he does often—and spots his painted nails. 

Suna has his face in his palm, barely awake in class. His nails are freshly painted black except his middle one, which is painted pink. 

Later when they’re walking to their next class, Osamu speaks up about it. 

“Ya painted yer nails.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Suna mumbles, followed by a yawn. 

Osamu stares at him for a little longer before looking ahead. “They’re nice.”

“I don’t do things for others approval,” Suna comments bitterly, “In fact,” he smirks, “I like doing things that’ll piss people off.”

“And this is ‘possed to piss someone off?” 

Suna looks at him, tilting his head. “Yeah. It’s a girls’ thing to paint your nails.”

“Says who?” 

Suna opens his mouth but no words come out. 

“What if it were a boy thing? Then girls shouldn’t do it?” 

“You’re missing the point. It’s a girl thing.”

“If ya say so. They’re nice though.”

“...thanks.” Suna turns his face so Osamu can’t see it anymore. “It’s whatever.” 

—

A few days later, Suna walks into their homeroom a bit later than usual. The two of them like getting there before everyone else; they like the peace and quiet. Suna walks in a minute before the bell. 

“Look,” he tells Osamu as he sits down. The younger boy leans close and points at his eye.

“What am I lookin’ at?”

Suna scoffs. “I have eyeliner on.”

Sure enough, Osamu notices eyeliner under his eyes, a bit of it coming for the top as it “wings” out. 

“So, do you think it’ll piss someone off?” 

“That’s a strange obsession you have, y’know that right?”

Suna rolls his eyes. 

“Is this another ‘girl thing’ ya aren’t ‘possed to do?” 

Suna nods. “Makeup is for girls.”

“Makeup is feminine. Doesn’t make it for girls.” 

“Feminine are girl things.”

“Boys can be feminine n’ girls can be masculine.”

Suna furrows his eyebrows. “Then what’s the point of gender roles, genius?”

Osamu shrugs. “That’s what I’ve been tryna figure out. They’re pointless.” 

Suna groans and faces the front of the room again as the teacher walks in. “Whatever.”

Osamu smirks because Suna looks deep in thought for the rest of the lecture. 

—

“Ugh, my stupid fringe,” Suna complains one day in the locker room. “I need to cut my hair soon.” 

“Oh no,” Atsumu gasps dramatically, “I don’t think I can live without yer curtain bangs!” 

“I’m not above smacking you.” 

“Curtain bangs-“ Ginjima’s laughter dies out as Suna glares at him. 

“Just wear a hair clip,” Kita says suddenly, “My sister wears them when her bangs get too long.”

Suna scoffs as if it’s a stupid idea, but he looks as if he considers it. Soon he’s chipping away at his painted nails. 

Osamu stares at him for a long as he thinks he can without being caught, then goes back to changing. He finds himself staring at the middle blocker more and more these days. Not that he’s complaining.

—

Suna’s sister is a third year in middle school. One day while Osamu is hanging out at his house, the dark haired boy disappears for a bit. He comes back with some of his sister’s hair clips. 

Osamu watches as he puts a green one in his hair, successfully clipping his fringe back. The wing spiker can’t help but smile as Suna frowns at a butterfly shaped one. 

“This is a little childish for a 9th grader, don’t you think?” He asks Osamu. 

Osamu shrugs. “I think it’s cute. You should wear it.” 

Suna makes a face between disgust, annoyance, and confusion. Still, he takes out his green one and puts in the identical butterfly ones. 

“I knew it’d look cute.”

“Shut up,” Suna groans and flops back on the bed where Osamu is. 

Osamu snickers. Then, he sits up a bit, leaning his weight on his rested arm. He gets a good look of Suna’s face. 

“What? Why are you always staring?”

Suna chuckles, trying to lighten the mood but he’s genuinely asking. His face gets red as Osamu leans closer. 

Osamu’s eyes flicker to Suna’s lips, which has dark lipstick on them. Along with the eyeliner, the middle blocker started wearing eyeshadow and lipstick these pass few weeks. 

“You,” Osamu answers and starts to play with the butterfly clip. “I was just wondering.”

“Y-yeah?” Suna can’t decide where to look: Osamu’s eyes or lips. 

“Wondering if it tastes like anything.”

“If what tastes like-“

But he’s cut off as Osamu connects their lips, licking the younger boy’s bottom lip once. He doesn’t try to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth and instead pulls away after a second. 

Suna is speechless, mouth opened a bit, as Osamu flops back on the bed. He shrugs. 

“Nope. I can’t taste anything.” 

The next thing the twin feels is a pillow being smack to his face. 

—

The twins’ mom is never home, and their dad isn’t present in their life. Since they usually have the house to themselves, Suna comes over all the time. When Atsumu is off with Kita one night, Suna comes with a bag of clothes and other things. 

“What's all this?” Osamu asks as he watches Suna pull something out. 

“Girl clothes.”

Osamu gives him a questioning—yet still bored— expression. 

“Sorry, I mean quote on quote ‘feminine’ clothing. Even though it’s the same thing.”

“It's not.”

“It is.”

“It's not.”

“Whatever,” Suna turns back with a skirt in his hands. “What do you think?”

Osamu looks at it for a while before shrugging. “That’s cute. You should try it on.” 

“I think you just wanna see me naked.”

“I’ve seen ya with just boxers on, we’re teammates.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Fine,” Osamu sighs, “Then go change ina ‘nother room.” 

Suna does so, leaving the bag there. Osamu decides to look through it while he waits. 

He pulls out some make up things, though he’s not sure what does what. Then he notices multiple bottles of nail polish, half a dozen hair clips, flavored lip gloss (requested by Osamu since the first time they kissed wasn't the last time), and some more clothes. Including crop tops and fishnets. 

Suna returns as he puts the items back. 

“Ta-da,” he says unenthusiastically. 

The skirt falls just above his knees, and when he twirls it, Osamu can see the built-in shorts. Suna’s face slowly lights up, his happiness showing for the first time in a long time. 

“You love it,” Osamu coos. 

Suna’s face drops back to its neutral state. He folds his arms across his chest and he scoffs. 

“Nope.”

“I like it,” the twin adds. 

[discontinued]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends so abruptly and it’s anticlimactic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Should I post more of my drafts?


End file.
